


Happy New Year !:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babysitting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Friendship, General, Gratitude/Grateful, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nephews - Freeform, New Year's Eve, New Year's Eve/New Year's, New Year's Kiss, New's Year Eve Party, Nieces, Nieces/Nephew, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Mary, Danny, & Steve talk, & they reflect on the blessings that has been given to them, What else do they say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Happy New Year !:

*Summary: Mary, Danny, & Steve talk, & they reflect on the blessings that has been given to them, What else do they say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Mary-Ann McGarrett was feeling so happy, & blessed, Cause she has something that she was dreaming of having once again, A Family, She loves her friends, that quickly became ohana to her, & her big brother, Commander Steve McGarrett, She looks at her daughter, Joanie, who was having fun with her older cousin, Charles "Charlie" Edwards Williams, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams's son, & her brother's lover. & Will Grover, & Samantha Grover, Captain Lou Grover's Kids, along with Grace Williams, Danny's Daughter, They were keeping a sharp on them, while they were all celebrating New Year's together.

 

Renee Grover was getting the last of the dishes, The Beautiful Blond went to help, but she stopped her, "I told Steve, & Danny the same thing, I got this, Why don't you help them with dessert ?", Mary nodded & headed into the kitchen, while Renee finished setting everything up, Lou came & helped her, They brought in the dishes, & left Steve, Danny, & Mary-Ann to their privacy.

 

The Beautiful McGarrett had tears in her eyes, at the sight of her brother, & his lover being together, as they were focused on their task, She sniffled, which the couple caught, "Mary, What's wrong ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked with concern, The Five-O Commander added, "Are you okay ?", She nodded, & just went over to hug them for a minute. "Don't worry, These are happy tears, I mean it, I just feel so lucky, happy, & blessed to have you in my life", The Two Men were relieved, & smiled, They hugged her close to them, as she continued on.

 

"I _**never**_ thought I was gonna get this again, Danny, Thank you for being the "go-between", If it wasn't for you, Me  & Steve wouldn't have our relationship back", Danny smiled, & said, "You are welcome, Kiddo". She kissed his cheek, & she turned to her big brother, & said this to him. "Steve, Thank you for supporting me through everything, I mean, I thought I was never gonna do anything special, or go anywhere with my life, With your support, Especially your support about me adopting Joanie, It means the world to me". The Hunky Brunette said with a smile, "Easiest decision that I ever made". They hugged once more, & they stayed liked for a second.

 

"Come on, We got hungry masses out there, Let's get this dessert done, & bring out there", Danny said, They did the cleanup pretty fast, & had everything put away, Adam Noshimuri, Junior Reigns, Tani Rey, & Jerry Ortega showed up, Mary went to entertain them, Danny & Steve took a moment, "Happy New Year's, Danno", Steve said smiling, & he kissed him. "Happy New Year's to you too, Babe", Danny said, as he kissed him back, They brought out their dessert, & joined in the family fun, & celebrated New Year's right at midnight.

 

The End.


End file.
